


High School Crossers

by GravityFalls_EarthToSky



Category: Gravity Falls, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universes, Connie is also in 9th, Dipper and Mabel are in 9th grade, Gen, Star and Marco are in 10th, Steven is in 10th, basically everything is in an alternate universe, have to update tags when necessary, like Randy and Howard, some marco x tom also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFalls_EarthToSky/pseuds/GravityFalls_EarthToSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED)<br/>Alternate universe where Dipper and Mabel, Steven and Connie, and Star and Marco attends high school at Norrisville High, meets the Norrisville Ninja (and his friend) and creates a huge friendship bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fanfic, and, i hope you readers like it. This chapter will be all about how the rest of the characters end up taking high school in Norrisville High.

(Dipper and Mabel)

After Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel needed to go back to school, like other students, especially high school. What they didn't know, was they were going to move from Piedmont, California to Norrisville.

"What? Were going to where?" Dipper asked, a bit shocked about the situation.

"Norrisville." His mother replied while loading the twin's belongings into the back of the taxi."And, both of you are attending high school at Norrisville High."

Of course, the twins were definitely shocked, and sad too, as they know their old friends in their hometown were gonna go bye-bye, again.

"But why?" Mabel asked."Why did you say this now?"

"Well, me and your mom wanted something new for you two. Rememer, a new school means new friends." Her dad answered.

"And don't worry about the place, it's actually pretty good."The twins' mother continued.

The twins, originally surprised and shocked, were now actually pretty exited knowing that they will meet new people, in a new place. So, without wasting any more time, the 13-years old siblings helped their parents pack their belongings into the taxi cab.

"Well I guess a new place and school isn't that bad." Mabel told her brother.

"I guess so." Dipper responded.

The Pines family then went to the airport where their flight is waiting.

 

(Star and Marco)

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went to Norrisville for a short vacation, and the first thing they noticed was Norrisville High. They went there, with a short tour accompanied by the school's principal. The Diaz couple were amazed at the school, that they decided to enroll their child and the Mewni princess at the school.

(A week later,)

"Where going to what now?" Star questioned Marco feeling a bit, off.

"To Norrisville, Star." Marco replied to Star while trying to find something.

"What is that place?" Star answered.

"To be honest Star, i don't really know much. All i know is that there is a high school there and its 12 hours away, when using a bus, that is." Marco responded.

"Why are we going there anyway?"

"Mom and dad decided to have our 10th grade in the school there. I don't even know why. They just told me that the place is really cool, plus, it has a ninja protecting it!"

"Really? That's so cool! But wait, what about Tom? I mean, you're not gonna leave him here in Echo Creek, right?" 

"Don't worry, I actually informed him first before you. That way he knows that were going."

"Okay then, so, what are we gonna do know?" The princess questioned the human boy.

"Well, aside from wasting our time here, what about packing your stuff right know? We're leaving next week you know."

"Next week?" Star asked Marco.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I better say my goodbyes to our friends now, before it's too late."

"Yeah, we should do that, but after we finish packing up our things.

"Okay." Star responded.

 

(Steven and Connie)

Connie's mother, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, has a cousin living at Norrisville, and decided to invite Connie to their place and have his 9th grade there. At first, the Maheswaran parents contradicted about moving Connie to a new school, since she was already doing very good at her present school, but since Connie wanted to go there so bad and try something new, the mother accepted the offer of his cousin.

After 'defeating' (or, more like bubbling) the cluster for once and for all, Steven needed to go continue his schooling, especially for his 10th grade, so Connie decided to invite Steven to also have school at Norrisville High.

Greg accepted the invitation, and the Crystal Gems also joined in going to Norrisville. So, without wasting more time, Steven and his family packed everything they needed into his dad's van.

"So, what was the name of the school again?" Greg asked his son.

"Norrisville High. Connie also said that the school has this super cool ninja who "protects" the school and the place, but of course, I don't beleive it until I see it." Steven replied.  
"Sounds cool to me." Greg responded while finishing packing things up.

"Man, I can't wait to go there!" Amethyst said to Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot as they were approaching the van.

"Are we now ready?" Pearl asked Greg.

"Yup. And don't worry about where your gonna house in. I'm gonna go rent an apartment and have a job by working at a car wash there."

"Okay then. So, are we all set up?" Steven asked.

"Yup! We just need to fill this van with gasoline, and we'll be all ready." Greg replied.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Can't wait to go there!" Steven exclaimed as they went to the nearest gasoline stop.


	2. First Day Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school, and our characters are preparing for it.

The house the Pines family rented was just like another ordinary house, except for an extra bedroom for the twins. The living house was connected to the kitchen with the dining table next to it. There were also two bathrooms, one on each floor.  
It was 6 in the morning and Dipper had just woke up in their new bed, whom he shared with Mable, from their alarm clock. After turning the device off, he proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Mabel, on the other hand, woke up after her twin brother was done using the bathroom.

"Dipper, are you done there?" The still-sleepy twin asked her brother as he was finishing wearing his clothes for the day.

"Yes, Mabel. Just wait for a couple of minutes." Dipper answered.

Dipper then finally walked out the bathroom, which was continued by the enter of Mabel. He then continued on fixing his belongings to bring to school, his books, notebooks, and pens, some of which were already chewed up, and even his own journal of everything the twins have done during their summer at Gravity Falls, while his sister was using the bathroom.

Mabel came back to their room, and set up her bag for school, which not only contained books and pens, but also her scrapbook, in case she wants to share their summer at Gravity Falls to her classmates, which she probably will.

"Dipper!! I can't wait to meet to new people!" Mabel screamed at her brother as they were heading to their dining room for breakfast.

"Well at least stop shaking me first." Dipper said, with annoyance.

"Oops, sorry about that." Mabel apologized.

"I know, I know. But yeah, I am pretty exited." Dipper agreed.

"Haha, I knew you would. Anyways, I gotta eat right now, I'm like, starving." Was all Mabel said as she was rushing down to sit down at the table.

"Woah, pancakes, thanks mom!" Mabel said to her mother, still finishing the pancake batter.

"Anything for my favorite twins in the world." The twins' mother replied. "Now go finish those up before your school bus arrives. Oh, and I also packed your lunches, just get them in the counter."  
"Okay mom." The twins answered to their mother.

 

Just like he promised, Greg has successfully rented an apartment in Norrisville. Their apartment was on the fourth floor, room number 41. It has an extra bedroom, which was given to the Gems. Greg also successfully applied for a job on a car wash not too far to the apartments.

Connie's family, on the other hand, lived with Dr. Priyanka's cousin. The house had an extra bedroom, which was given to the Maheswaran family. Dr. Priyanka also applied for a doctor job in Norrisville.

Steven was just about to finish wearing his new clothes to wear to school. He was wearing the pink suit that was given to him by his best friend on his 14th birthday, his blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Steven, are you ready? Your breakfast is." Pearl shouted to Steven, who was now leaving their bedroom.

"Coming!" He replied to Pearl.

"Eat your breakfast Steven, you have a big day ahead of you." Garnet said to Steven as she gently pat his back.

"Of course, Garnet. But what will the rest of you do for today?"

"Well, were planning on going around the city, and find some interesting places that you might like." Garnet answered. "Except for Amethyst and Peridot. They'll stay here."

"I'm really glad that Peridot decided to join us to live here."

Steven finished breakfast and headed toward his father, who was also ready for his first day in his job. Going down to the ground floor, and finally outside, Steven and Greg waited for the bus to arrive.

"You ready, shtoo-ball?" Greg said to his son while rubbing his hair.

"Dad, stop calling me dad." Steven said while slightly laughing.

 

Star woke up . They were originally supposed to share one bedroom in a house that the Diaz couple bought, located just 2 blocks away from Randy's and the Pines'. But, since Star has her magic wand still with her, she magically created her own bedroom, an extension to Marco's room, which means that in order to go to the main rooms, she has to pass Marco's first.

"Marco! Get up! You're going to be late!" Star screamed at the sleeping Marco Diaz.

"Ngahh!" Marco screamed as he woke up from bed. He quickly looked up at the alarm clock next to them. It read 6:45 AM.

"What's wrong with you! I was sleeping peacefully! How dare you wake me up this early!" He shouted at his princess friend.

"Look, I'm really sorry Marco, but I just can't wait to go at our new school!" Star said with excitement as Marco stood up, stretched his body and yawned.

"So, when is Tom gonna show up?" Star said still teeming with excitement.

"He's gonna show up in a few minutes, just after breakfast, at least, if he will go here at that time, since that's what he said last night." Marco replied to his best friend.

"Well, we better get ready!" Star said, still with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna use to the shower first?" Marco questioned.

"Why thank you, Marco." Was all Star said before walking outside Marco's room.

Marco packed up his bag with the supplies he will use in school. Until he suddenly heard his mirror ring.

Star gave Marco the new mirror after they, Marco and Tom, had a relationship. She knew Marco had to use her mirror just for calling Tom, so that's why he gave him a new Mirror, to prevent Marco bothering her. Of course, he had to pay Star for the bills connected to the new mirror, but Tom said that he will be paying the charges for his' mirror. After all, he is the prince of the underworld, right? Plus, Tom would do anything just to prevent breaking up with Marco.

The mirror had "TOM" written on it, with "ANSWER? YES NO",written just below it.

Marco replied the mirror with a yes. Tom showed up, still packing up his bag for school.

"Hey Tom!" Marco started, with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, Marco, so glad to see you!" Tom said, looking worried.

"Uh, Tom? What's wrong?" Marco responded, also looking a bit anxious.

"Look, Marco, I'm gonna be a little late for school." Tom answered.

"Uh...why?"

"Princely duties." Was all Tom could say with a pout on his face.

"Okay then, but how many minutes are you exactly gonna be late?"

"Probably 3-4 minutes. Anyway, I gotta go. A prince's duties are never done! Bye Marco."

"Bye Tom."

The mirror finally stopped. Star walked in the room with Marco finishing his bag, and continued into her room.

"Marco, I'm already done using the bathroom, you can use it now." Star shouted to Marco from her room."

"I know Star!"

Marco hurried to the bathroom and took a shower, and other things he needed to do there. He came back, wore his clothes for today. As usual he was wearing a white T-shirt (ever since he was caught wearing the 'I Kissed a Ninja' T-shirt, he stopped wearing them), his red hoodie, his dark gray skinny jeans, white socks, and black-and-white sneakers (he wanted to wear new shoes since he was in a new place).

Marco headed down for breakfast before Star, since he knew Star would still fix her belongings, even when she have her wand with her.

Marco was mid-way to his food when Star appeared. She the same dress when she came to Earth, with only 1 new accessory; she was wearing a pink and purple striped bracelet that the Diaz couple gave to her on her 15th birthday.

She was angry at first that Marco was leaving her for breakfast, but since she knew it was her fault she was late for breakfast, she went okay with it. Marco also told Star that Tom was gonna be late for class.

Finally, both Marco and Star finished breakfast, grabbed their lunches, and headed outside to wait for their school bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> (sorry if the svtfoe part was too long X( I dunno what happened)


	3. Bus Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the school bus of Norrisville High, conversations are made from new students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one!

The bus finally got the students they needed to get, and headed to Norrisville High. Dipper and Mabel was on the right, 3rd row, Star and Marco and Steven were on the 5th row, on the left and right, respectively. Lucky for Steven, no one decided to sit on the seat next to him until the bus picked up Connie.

Star, with her awesome, friendly personality,decided to ask the students on the seats next to them.

"Hey there, fellow students!" Star said to Steven and Connie while waving her hand.

"Oh, hi!" Steven replied.

"Hey there!" Connie also answered.

"So, are you two new here or have you been here?" Star once again asked.

"Nah, were new here." Steven responded.

"Really? Me and my friend here are also new."

Connie narrowed her eyes at what the girl was holding.

"Is that...a wand? Connie asked with a medium-loud, questioning voice.

"Hm? Oh, this? Yeah, its my wand. I got it when I was 14 years old." Star said as she showed the wand to the jam-buds.

"Woah, I've never seen a wand like that! Wait? why does it only have half a star on it?" Steven quickly questioned.

"Well, you see, it's a long story. I'm going to tell you that during lunch time."

"Oh, okay then." Connie responded.

While they were talking, Mabel was busy chating off with a new friend she got on the bus while Dipper was busy reading a book.

The bus finally stopped in front of the school. In an orderly line, the new and old students went inside the building.

"This is so awesome!" Mabel shouted at his brother as she saw the inside of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. First Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students take their first looks at their new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took long :( Been on so much stuff lately...
> 
> (If some of you are confused with the classes they go to, I'm using the one we have at our country. Basically, every grade goes into one class for one period. For example, for Grade 9, 1st period is in English Class, 2nd Class in Science class, etc.  
> I hope this answers your confusions. :) )
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this one! More chapters to go! :D

"This place is so awesome!" Mabel shouted at his brother, shaking his shoulders in amazement.

"I know! It's even better that what I imagined it to be." said Dipper in amazement.

"C'mon Dipper, we don't wanna be late for our first class!"

"Alright, alright. Just let us fix our lockers first."

"Oh! Oopsies, nearly forgot about that!"

"Haha, I knew you would."

The twins then headed into their locker section to find their lockers, and finally fixed them up.

 

"Marco! This is AMAZING!" Star said to Marco the same way like Mabel did to her brother.

"I know! This is really cool!" Marco replied to his best friend as he looked around the inside of the new school they've went.

"Woah. This is cool!" said Steven.

"Yeah!" Connie continued Steven.

"Well, we better fix our lockers before class starts," Marco informed the rest.

"Alright." they replied.

"See you guys in lunch, I guess"

"You too Connie," Steven said, waving his hands.

 

"I hope this year I can get something new to fight," Randy started, punching his fists together, as he and Howard walked towards their lockers. "Last year, after defeating the Sorcerer, there was literally zero monsters to fight!" He continued.

"Yeah! Even I can feel your boredom. There's literally nothing too new or too interesting here." Howard responded.

"I just wish that there is something new to see this year. I don't want to spend the rest of our high school years doing nothing! Except pf course, learning.

 

The lockers were divided onto each high school grade, with the boy's lockers on the left and the girl's on the right.

Marco's and Tom's lockers were side-by-side, just in front of Star's, in the 10th grade section of the lockers. Dipper's locker side were in front of Mabel's, which was next to Connie's, of course in the 9th grade lockers section. Randy's and Howard's were in a new position. Randy's was a locker before Marco, and Howard's was to his right.

Mabel, like Star, had also this fun-crazy personality, so without hesitation, she spoke to the new girl next to her.

"Hey there! Name's Mabel Pines. What's yours?"

Connie was first surprised, but answered the girl next to her.

"Hey! I'm Connie. Connie Maheswaran."

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too! No one ever started a conversation to me. Usually I start them myself."

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm just 13 years old. But I'm going to be 14 next month."

"Really? Well, me and my brother just turned 13 during the last day of summer."

"Oh! You have a brother?"

"Yeah! He's over there...," Mabel said as she pointed to Dipper, "...fixing his locker. He's like, a big nerd by the way. Plus, I'm five minutes older than him."

"Hmmm, I kinda like his hat."

"Well he got that at-"

Mabel suddenly stopped her sentence when the bell rang, informing them and the rest of the students that it's time for their first period. Mabel, Dipper and Connie headed to their English class, while Marco, Star and Steven, Randy and Howard headed to the Math class on the second floor. The rest of the students also headed to their respective classes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, suggestions, or other stuff you wanna say/add about this story, feel free to comment and leave kudos! Criticises are also welcomed since they help me write better.


End file.
